To Future, Forgiveness and Love
by Katherine RaineKeth
Summary: Elle and Gabriel were engaged. What happened when a mission went wrong and Elle stumbled to the past and ran into Sylar, who still held a grudge against her? **He raised his finger. "No! I'm not who you think I'm. Gabriel, wait—" Sylar gave a cruel laugh at the sound of his old name, "So long, Elle."** Rated M for mature contents.


**Author's note: **Another Sylar/Gabriel/Elle fic! I just can't stop thinking about them, even after all these years...Especially with Heroes Reborn on the way. It just reminds me of how much I love them. This story is about Present!Elle (The one who got her happy ending with Gabriel and will be little Noah's mom) stumbling to the past and running into Sylar (Who, at that point, had been playing cat and mouse with Elle).

**Warning: **The story contains sexual contents.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes.

XXX

**To Future, Forgiveness and Love**

XXX

The floor dropped beneath Elle and she fell, the world swirling around her. It reminded her of rollercoasters. Not that she had been on a rollercoaster before.

She got to remember to tell Gabriel to go with her when she stopped falling…

Then she hit the ground, the hard cement knocking the wind out of her. Elle groaned, she was going to get bruises from this fall. Her head was still spinning. As she straightened up she realized that she was not indoor anymore.

"What the fuck?" The street was quiet, and there was no sight of Gabriel or Kaufman. She rubbed her bruised arm and turned into a narrow alley, and finally saw a familiar figure standing by the wall.

"Gabriel." Elle breathed in relief and ran up to him. "What the hell happened?"

Sylar looked slightly surprised to see her. He smirked, "You found me."

"Where are we? How—" Elle suddenly noticed the woman lying in an unconscious heap by Sylar's feet. "Who—"

Elle's breath got caught in her throat when she saw the woman's face. She had seen that face before. The chameleon girl. Why would she be here?

Her heart sank.

Oh God. If the chameleon girl had just gotten killed, that would mean…

Her face paled as she looked up at Gabriel…_no…not Gabriel. Sylar._

"S-sylar." Elle said weakly and backed up a step.

Sylar's lips curved upwards and he waved his hand, crushing Elle against the wall. Elle gasped at the pressure.

He tsked, "Elle, Elle. I might have actually considered sparing your life if you'd never shown up again. After all, I couldn't have done this without you. But you just have to be daddy's good little agent, do you?"

"N-no…" Elle choked in fear, hasn't seen this side of her boyfriend in a long time. "Listen…"

"Just what exactly did you think would happen once you tracked me down?" Sylar sneered, "That those beautiful sparks would be enough to defeat me? Capture me? _Kill_ me?"

He raised his finger.

"No! I'm not who you think I'm. Gabriel, wait—"

Sylar gave a cruel laugh at the sound of his old name, "So long, Elle."

Elle screamed.

XXX

_30 minutes earlier…_

"What're you doing here?" Gabriel hissed.

Gabriel flattened himself against the wall and listened for the sound of water running. That was the plan: wait for the guy to get in the shower, then ambush him in his own living room.

Gabriel ran the file in his head again. John Kaufman. He could create small tornadoes—more like dust devils—that sucked people in, much like vortexes. A new boogeyman who had been terrorizing the innocents.

It was bag and tag all over again. Gabriel had no interest in that life whatsoever, but he owed Peter a favor. Peter had trusted him enough to let him out of his nightmare, and then had made sure that Angela and Bennet left him alone. The least he could do was to help him take care of a few tornadoes.

The mission was easy for him. That was until Elle popped her head out from the corner of the hallway.

"What're you doing here?" Gabriel hissed at her.

Elle grinned and strolled towards her boyfriend. "I'm bored."

Gabriel shook his head in an exasperated manner, "Elle, I told you not to follow me. Kaufman is dangerous."

"That's why I came to help you!" Elle argued. She pouted and added, "Besides, _I_ was the trained agent. How come _you_ are the one who got a mission?"

"Being a trained agent didn't get you very far, did it?" Gabriel teased.

Elle ignored him. "So this guy creates dust devils huh. I wonder how he…ticks. What do ya think?"

"Elle," Gabriel warned. His face hardened at what she was doing.

"OK OK," Elle muttered, "Sorry, bad habit." She tiptoed to plant a kiss on his lips to placate him. Elle knew she should stop throwing baits at Gabriel when he had been controlling his hunger so well. But that was it, he was controlling himself so well that sometimes, she forgot that there was a fragment of Sylar within and she really shouldn't taunt him so much.

She just could not resist poking at the monster.

"Hey, so we go inside, you hold him with your telekinesis and I shock him unconscious. How does that sound?" Elle proposed her plan.

Gabriel sighed. He knew there was no way he could convince Elle to leave now. "Don't get too close. We still don't know where the dust devils take his victims."

Gabriel unlocked the door telekinetically. He could hear the sound of water running from the bathroom. Elle sidestepped him and entered the apartment.

She turned back sharply, "He's not here!"

"What?" Gabriel stepped forward to see the open bathroom door. The water was still running but Kaufman was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a loud whooshing sound came from behind him. He saw Elle widen her eyes and she pushed him aside, "Watch out!"

Next thing he knew a large whirlwind was rotating in the middle of the living room, sucking in every object within its range.

"Elle! Elle?" Gabriel shouted in a panicked tone, searching frantically for the now missing petite blonde.

XXX

_An hour later…_

Elle woke up and found herself tied on a chair, her feet immersed in a bucket of water. She hissed at the sting on her forehead.

"Hello, Elle," Sylar greeted, straddling a chair a few feet away from Elle. There was no blood on him, but Elle could see a blood trail on the floor, probably leading to the dead chameleon girl.

Her chest tightened and her heart started to beat faster…She was terrified. Elle knew one wrong move and Sylar would kill her without hesitation, and she would have no chance of ever going back to Gabriel. But oddly, the raw power that he was giving off so openly was also doing funny things to her stomach.

She wished he would just get past his grudge against her past mistakes...and some future mistakes.

"This is totally unnecessary," Elle muttered, nodding her chin at the restraints and the water.

"You're from the future," Sylar stated matter-of-factly. Elle gave him a surprised look, and he added, "You told me, before you passed out."

"Do you believe me?" Elle asked.

"I didn't, so I went to Primatech and checked. And the other Elle was there, throwing a temper tantrum at daddy dearest, probably because she wanted to catch me so badly but Bishop wouldn't let her." His lips curled tauntingly. "Personally I think Bishop is doing her a favor. We both know what happens when she—you—run into me."

Elle pursed her lips, biting back any smart remarks that she might have. "Let me go. I don't belong in this time. It was a pure accident that I got here. Whatever business you have with Elle Bishop…is not with me."

Sylar raised an eyebrow, "What business do I have with Elle Bishop?"

Elle frowned. Now that was a complicated question. She decided to give him the simplest answer. "Well, you want her power, for sure."

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Four years from now."

Sylar gazed at her searchingly. "Four years from now, and you're still alive. That means I never got your ability." He tilted his head, "What is stopping me?"

Elle bit her lip. That was not entirely true. Gabriel _did_ have her ability.

"If you're not going to give me information, I don't see the point of keeping you alive," Sylar raised his finger again in that ominous motion.

"You did!" Elle blurted out, "You did get my power, OK? I'm still better than you at sharpshooting though."

A confused look took over Sylar's face. "I looked at the list. You're the only one with the power of electricity."

Elle stared at him, not knowing what to say. Then she shrugged.

A million questions tugged at Sylar's mind. How could he take her power but still leave her alive? _Why_ would he even want to leave Elle alive? The way she said she was better than him at sharpshooting, it was as though they were on good terms in her time. Were they allies? Partners even?

Sylar was not sure if he liked that. Ever since he'd run into her again in Mohinder's lab, he'd wanted to take revenge on her. He had even had it all planned out. First, he would kill her daddy dearest, and then he would take her sparks. Gabriel Gray had been too weak to hurt her back like she had hurt him, but he was a different man now.

Sylar's piercing eyes bore into hers, "So I took your power, but I didn't kill you. How?" His tone was casual, but Elle recognized the threat underneath nonetheless.

"There are many possibilities, really. One injection of cheerleader blood—" Elle sat up straight and then something dropped from her pocket.

_Shit. _She glanced at her wallet on the floor in disconcertment for a fleeting moment.

Sylar caught her reaction and reached out his hand, and the wallet flew to him. Elle held her breath as he opened it.

His breath hitched in his throat and he looked back and forth between Elle and the wallet, astonishment and disbelief written all over his face.

He was flabbergasted.

Then he sprang from his chair—knocking it over in the process—and turned her wallet to face her. "I'm married? To _you?!_" The disgust in his voice was evident.

Offended, Elle retorted, "_Congratulations._"

"What did you do?!" Sylar demanded, "What the fuck did you do?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elle scowled.

Sylar gritted his teeth, "What did you do to manipulate him this time?" He took a look at the wedding photo again, he even had those pathetic glasses back on, smiling like he was actually _happy _with this woman. How could he be so horrendously stupid?! He pried the picture out of the wallet and ripped it in utter revulsion.

That's when Elle felt tears stinging her eyes. She choked back her tears and reminded herself, Gabriel—Sylar—wanted her, he just didn't know it yet. "I didn't do any—"

"Shut up. Shut up." Sylar paced back and forth, his body shaking with rage. "Elle Bishop, I can't believe you would do even _that_ for the company. YOU WOULD MARRY ME TO KEEP ME UNDER THE COMPANY'S THUMB?!" He roared.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Elle yelled back in outrage, tears escaping her eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT—"

Sylar loomed over her and held her face in a painful grip. "I should kill you right now," he threatened. "Then none of this will happen."

Elle glared at him and swallowed hard, "Gabriel loves me. Do what you will, he can easily come back here and change what you did. He is more powerful than you."

Sylar narrowed his eyes at Elle, feeling the urge to destroy her for making Gabriel—_him_—into a puppet with its strings up.

"Then I will change _your _Gabriel." With a smug smirk, he let go of her. "I'm not even going to kill you. You'll never see me again, Elle. Can't turn into your puppet if I don't see you, can I?" Then he started to walk away.

Panic crossed Elle's face. No…no. He could not do this to her. He could not take this away from her. No. This was not how it was supposed to happen. He needed to go kill daddy, then try to kill her. It all started from there…but none of this could happen if he hid from her.

"W-wait," her voice trembled. "What about my power? You don't want it?"

"Sorry Elle, but it's not worth it anymore." Sylar replied with nonchalance. "In fact, there are a few powers waiting for me. You've probably heard of it." He licked his lips unconsciously as he thought of his favourite one thus far, "Tears of death. Innocent and deadly and…delicious."

"Maya?!" Elle snapped. She pulled at her restraints frantically, "You…you've got to be fucking kidding me! You'd rather…YOU CAN'T STAND THE NOTION OF MARRYING ME BUT YOU FIND MAYA OH-SO-DELICIOUS?"

Sylar blinked, taken aback by her sudden burst of anger. Elle pulled at her bonds again, they dug painfully into her skin.

Then she clenched her jaw and generated a surge of electricity from her hands.

The electricity flowed back to herself and she screamed, her body twitching in pain. She tried it one more time and suppressed a scream, turning it into a painful grunt.

"You're gonna kill yourself." Sylar said, alarmed by her actions. He could stomach scenes of torture just fine, but for some reason the sight of Elle inflicting pain on herself made him sick. What the hell was she doing?

Elle broke the frayed ropes and stood up with a wobble. Sylar froze when she walked up to him determinedly and pulled him down by the collar, kissing him full on the mouth.

Sylar's shoulders tensed and he pushed her away, "What the—" Elle kissed him again, crushing her lips against his and plunging her tongue in his mouth. Sylar grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're mine! You're mine!" Elle repeated fiercely, on the verge of tears.

Sylar gripped her chin and growled, "You've chosen the wrong person to be your toy."

Elle stomped her foot in frustration and started crying. "I love you! I love you, Sylar. Don't you dare take that future from me! Stop punishing me for things that I've already been punished for!"

Sylar let go of her in shock and bewilderment. This was surreal. Elle Bishop, the company girl, just told him that she loved him. He frowned, "Wait…what—"

Elle took a deep breath, "Make a long story short. I lied to you and you killed me, burned my body. Somebody brought me back. But we're good now—we forgave each other, and you don't even have to worry about me lying anymore 'cause you have this lie detecting ability. We're engaged, don't take that away from me." She looked at him pleadingly, "Please."

Sylar furrowed his brows, obviously having difficulty digesting all that information. Lie detecting sounded convenient, too bad he did not have it at the moment. There was no way to tell if Elle was telling the truth or not.

He looked at her red-rimmed eyes. If this was all an act, she was even a better actor than she had been when they had first met. There had been a time when he'd desperately yearned for Elle's love, but that time was long gone. He was not sure if her love meant anything to him now, even if it were real. Awkwardly, he wiped Elle's tears away, not used to being so gentle with her.

Elle kissed him again, yanking his shirt off aggressively. She pushed him onto his back on the hard floor and stripped off her own clothes. Faintly dazed by Elle's forwardness, Sylar caught her wrist when she tried to free his cock from his jeans.

"Don't think, I know you want me too," she whispered and guided his cock to her entrance. Sylar inhaled sharply when she started riding him.

Seeming to know what he liked, Elle guided his hands to her breasts, moaning wantonly as he squeezed them. "Oh God," Sylar groaned as Elle's walls tightened around him every time he brushed his fingers across her nipples. Elle kept on riding him breathlessly, keeping her hands on his chest. "I never tell Gabriel that sometimes I miss the serial killer in him, but I might just have to convince him—" She rode him faster and deeper, moaning erratically, "—to kill that _Maya_ after all."

Sylar thought something snapped in him at her possessiveness. He gripped her thighs and thrust back roughly, deep and hard. "Ahhh…" Elle arched her back and gasped as every thrust reached deeper inside her. Sylar squeezed his eyes shut, oh gosh, he was coming soon. He moved one hand to tease her clit, almost immediately Elle's body tensed up and her moans grew louder, calling out his name. Eventually her body shook as she came with a cry. "Oh God, Sylar…" Waves of pleasure torn through her as Sylar kept on ramming into her oversensitive pussy. She sat limply on top of him, until he came with a grunt and spilled inside her.

Elle lay on his chest, both of them worn out and catching their breaths. Sylar lifted an arm to wrap it around Elle, only to pause and put it back down. It unsettled him to realize how much he wanted what she said to be true, about future and forgiveness and…maybe love.

Suddenly a voice spoke in his head. _Go to sleep. You're tired. Go to sleep. Go. To. Sleep. _Then everything went dark.

"Sylar," Elle called tentatively. When there was no response, Elle looked up at him, "Sylar?"

"He's asleep." A voice said from behind her.

Elle turned sharply and saw Gabriel standing there—wearing glasses and a sweater vest—her fiancé.

"Gabriel!" Elle's face lit up and she ran up to kiss him. She was afraid that she had lost him by disrupting their timeline.

Elle sighed against his lips. She hadn't realized how tense she was until now, all the pressure on her shoulders gone at the sight of Gabriel. Her one love and protector.

Gabriel held the back of her head and returned her kiss, then he shook his head in mock resignation, "You left for what? Two hours? I see you've already found someone to sleep with—" Then he noticed the cut on her forehead and looked her up and down, taking in her chafed wrists and the marks on her thighs, and he stiffened. "What did he do to you? Did he—did I…force you?"

"No!" Elle laughed, "No, of course not. If anything, _I _forced _him._" Then she pouted, "It's an understatement to say that he was not very happy to find out that we were getting married. He even ripped our wedding photo! What's a girl supposed to do? I had to make him want me."

Gabriel cringed at the monster that he once had been. Thank God Elle was safe. "I guess you succeeded," he said wryly, looking at his half-naked past self.

Elle grinned and started dressing herself, "How did you find me?"

"I caught Kaufman," Gabriel said in a hard tone, "Apparently the dust devils are portals. They take people to any time or space that he has in mind. Had to torture him to find out where he sent you." Then he walked over to his past self and placed his hand on his head.

"What are you doing?" Elle asked, concern in her voice.

"Erasing his memory. If he remembers this he'll act differently from how he is supposed to act."

"Aw, that means you won't have access to the memory of what happened today." Elle sounded a little disappointed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Anything I should know?"

Elle pouted, "Just that you're an asshole, and we had great sex."

When all was done and they were ready to go, Gabriel noticed Elle looking longingly at Sylar. He rolled his eyes, "Don't be greedy. I'm right here."

"Gabriel, I'm sorry," Elle said quietly.

Confused, Gabriel asked, "For what?"

"For hurting you—for lying to you." Elle kept her eyes on Sylar, her eyes sad. "He wouldn't even believe me when I told him I loved him. He thought I manipulated you into marrying me. He thought I was marrying you for the Company. To control you."

Gabriel frowned, "He had a point. How come I never thought of that?"

Elle stiffened and looked up at him, her eyes unsure; and Gabriel knew then he'd gone too far.

"Sorry. That was a joke and it wasn't funny." Gabriel's eyes softened and he cupped her cheek, "Elle, there is nothing to apologize for anymore. We've already moved past that. If anything, _I _am sorry." He brushed her bangs aside; his heart tightened at the wound on her forehead, the crusted blood a dark red contrasting her fair skin. "I hurt you, again. And you repaid him with what? Sex, and love. I think it's safe to say that I'm a little jealous."

Speaking of jealous, Elle scowled and jabbed a finger at his chest. "You've got some explaining to do when we get back. He said he'd rather not see me ever again. He'd rather have the _tears of death_ than my sparks!" Elle spat those words out like they were venom.

Gabriel actually looked unnerved for a moment. He did not know why the hell Sylar would say that. Her sparks was one of his favourite abilities! As for tears of death…_Oh shit. _He had had an interest in Maya—more in her power than her. But he doubted Elle would care about the distinction.

"So you think Maya is 'innocent, deadly and delicious', huh." Elle folded her arms in front of her chest and remarked coldly.

_Not "think", but "thought". _Again, Gabriel doubted Elle would care about the distinction.

Gabriel looked at his unconscious self ruefully.

Just what other stupid things had he said to Elle?

-End-

**Author's note: **Don't ask me why Gabriel could time travel and erase people's memory. Let's just say he's been practicing absorbing powers through empathy.

Reviews will make me very happy because then I know I'm not talking to myself.

Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
